


"Arcanine! No!"

by yeetseungmin



Series: gotta catch 'em all [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Down Character(s), Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Cute, Pokemon, Pokemon Friendship, They're all 14-16, cute interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeetseungmin/pseuds/yeetseungmin
Summary: Receiving your first Pokémon is meant to be one of the greatest days of your life!However, Jeongin didn't expect this 'great day' to start with him getting covered head to toe in mud trying to avoid hitting his friends Arcanine minutes before his meeting with Professor Hawthorn.





	"Arcanine! No!"

**Author's Note:**

> Oof this took longer than I thought it would.
> 
> Also, my Pokémon knowledge is a little rusty - so please excuse me!

_Breathe Jeongin._

 

Jeongin took in a shaky breath as he continued to peddle his way towards Professor Hawthorns Lab, weaving between the Pokémarts and many street stalls. Many of the vendors called out to him congratulating words and those of encouragement, that caused him to flash a grin and peddle faster with a surge of energy.

 

Peony Town was a relatively small town compared to the others in the Hanataba Region, and was the only town to not have a resident become either the ‘Pokémon Champion’ or ‘Top Coordinator.’The biggest success this town had seen in over forty years was when Jeongins older friend Chan, went and defeated the gym leaders in both Daisy and Tulip town. Only to swiftly return afterwards in order to help his family with their farm.

 

Jeongins parents had always told him that success did not equal happiness, and for the most part, they were probably right. Plenty of his friends just hadn’t gone on adventures after getting their first Pokémon, instead, they stayed in Peony Town, helping their families and developing strong friendships with their Pokémon.

 

But Jeongin had always fantasised about being more than this simple town life. He wanted his town to have more to its name than simply, ‘That one town with the easiest gym to beat.’ He wanted glory for his town, and most importantly, he wanted to be the one to bring said glory.

 

Lost in his thoughts, Jeongin failed to hear the growing commotion before it was too late.

 

“Jeongin! Watch out!”

 

He snapped out of his thoughts, turning his head to the left, spotting his friend Jisung's Arcanine barrelling down the path, taking long strides with its leash flowing in the wind.

 

Jeongin let out a scream as he tried to swerve out of the way of the large dog, disregarding the bank of the river he was right next to.

 

_Splash_

 

“Shi- Jeongin, are you okay?”

 

Jeongin spluttered as he pushed himself up onto his hand and knees, his face making a horrible squelching sound when it left the muddy water. His bike lay in front of him, the front wheel burst and the seat cushion ripped. A groan left his mouth as he stood onto wobbly legs, his red t-shirt sticking to him and his hair dripping more muddy water onto his face.

 

A slobbery lick to his cheek breaks Jeongin out of his mourning for his bike. He brings his hand up and pushes at the dog's snout, its hot breath spreads over his face and he grimaces.

 

_Ugh, dog breath._

 

He feels a hand grab his arm, pulling him from the shallow river. A towel is wrapped around his shoulders as a smaller one gets draped over his head. Apologies spill from Jisung's mouth as he harshly rubs at Jeongins head trying to dry him off.

 

“I’m so sorry Jeongin,” He abandons drying Jeongins hair to turn to Arcanine, “What was that Mr! Dad told you to behave on this walk.” Jisung tries to appear mad by crossing his arms across his chest and jutting his hip out to the side. Arcanine whines, jumping out of the river and laying on its belly in front of the two boys, its head lowers as it continues to whine.

 

“I-its okay.” Jeongins voice comes out breathy as he rubs the larger towel over his clothes trying to make himself slightly more presentable. He cannot see Professor Hawthorn looking like a wet dog. The realisation makes his eyes widen. _Crap. His meeting with the Professor!_ He checks his watch:

 

_11:54 am_

 

Good, he still has time to run all the way there for his 12 pm meeting. Albeit, he’ll probably be a sweaty, wet mess when he gets there. But he cannot miss his chance for a Pokémon.

 

“Listen Jisung-” He’s cut off by Jisung shoving his jacket into Jeongin's hands, while taking the two towels back, slinging them over his shoulder.

 

“You have to go! Professor Hawthorn hates when people are late.” He starts pushing Jeongin along the path. “Don’t worry, I’ll get your bike to the shop. You just focus on getting your first Pokémon!” Jeongin stumbles as Jisung suddenly shoves him forward. “Good Luck!” He calls, as he turns and walks back to Arcanine, who perks up when Jisung pets him on the head.

 

Without wasting any more time, Jeongin slides the jacket on and sets off at a quick pace.

 

———————————

 

The outside of Professors Hawthorns Lab is simple, with a large set of blue double doors and a hanging basket of flowers either side of it. A lone Caterpie looks down at Jeongin from one of the baskets.

 

Jeongin inhales deeply before walking up to the sliding doors, entering when they open.

 

He’s not surprised to see Woojin talking to the Professor. Their conversation must have just finished as Woojin takes a step back turning around to face Jeongin. The first thing Jeongin notices is Woojin's Togepi resting peacefully in his arms, soft sounds escaping its mouth as it sleeps on. For once the little devil isn’t awake and threatening to cry whenever Woojin looks away from it for even a second.

 

“Jeongin! Is today the day?” Woojin's voice is soft as to not disturb the sleeping baby. Jeongin nods, his heart rate increasing as he realises that, _this is it._ He’s finally going to get a Pokémon, something he has dreamed of since he was younger and the want only increased when all of his friends got their first Pokémon.

 

Woojin gives him a blinding smile, adjusting his grip on Togepi in order to ruffle Jeongin's hair, grimacing when he looks at the mud stains left on his hand. Togepis eyes begin to flutter open and Jeongin braces himself for the piercing scream. Woojin seems to notice his expression and lifts Togepi into the air, making kissy noises at it.

 

“Aww~ Is the little baby hungry.”

 

Jeongin is torn between gagging and cooing at the two, but the cute little sounds that Togepi makes melts Jeongin's heart. He wants this. He wants the same relationship all of his friends have with their Pokémon.

 

“Well, I shouldn’t keep you. Good Luck!” Woojin gives him one final pat on the shoulder before walking towards the entrance, mumbling softly about Seungmin and Poképuffs.

 

“You ready Jeongin?” He startles at the Professors words, trying to let them sink in.

 

_Is he ready?_

 

_Yes._

 

_No, he really isn’t._

 

_Who’s he trying to kid, he’s been ready since he first went to the Pokémon training camp at age seven._

 

Pushing down the nausea in his stomach, he nods vigorously and smiles as wide as he can, flashing pearly teeth that contrast greatly with his dirtied appearance.

 

The Professor lets out a low chuckle, shaking his head at Jeongin's dishevelled appearance before ushering him into his office then leading him to the chair in front of the desk, before taking his own seat.

 

Jeongin's nerves were quickly getting to him, his leg bouncing erratically under the table. He pointedly ignores the mirror in the office to try and imagine that he doesn’t look like a mess.

 

The Professor moves around the office in a flurry of motions, tapping buttons, swiping cards and finally picking up a long box. Depositing the box on the table, he slides into the seat opposite Jeongin, leaning across the table to push the box in front of Jeongin.

  
Jeongin's heart rate picks up even faster, at this point he thinks that he might keel over in the Professors office.

 

“So Jeongin, tell me.” The Professor adjusts his lab coat, smiling warmly at Jeongin. "What type of trainer are you hoping to be? I know that you have friends who are walking the numerous paths that you could take. Hmm, maybe you want to be a Coordinator like Minho. I could see you and your trusted companion lighting up the stage with unchallengeable energy.”

 

Jeongin makes a grimace, imagining himself up on stage in fancy costumes and having to learn how to sew in order to amend both his and his Pokémons outfits. He can still remember Minho running around crazily, minutes before he was to go on stage because his Sneasels claws had ripped a hole into its dress.

 

The Professor chuckles loudly at his obvious distaste at being a Pokémon Coordinator, clearing his thought before continuing on.

 

“I guess not then. How about a Pokémon Breeder? I’ve seen you interact with your family’s Pokémon and even your friends Pokémon. Your friends Woojin and Seungmin were never interested in battles and their love for their Pokémon is evident. Even their love for other peoples Pokémon is strong. I did hear that Seungmin was successful at the Pokémon Beauty Contest in Lily City over the weekend.”

 

Pokémon Breeders had always intrigued Jeongin. People who dedicate their lives to making their Pokémon flourish. He had once thought of being a Pokémon Breeder after he saw Woojin and Seungmin work together to help take care of Chan's Charmander when it caught a cold. The kindness had inspired Jeongin to volunteer at the Pokémon Day Care with Woojin and Seungmin, only to quit three days later after an Elekid thought it would be funny to use ‘Thunderbolt’ on him. After that, he couldn’t even look at a Pokémon without seeing that little devils face staring back at him. So sadly his dream of being a Pokémon Breeder was over before it even began.

 

That left him with only the option to be a Pokémon Trainer. Jeongin smiled at the idea. His mind taking him to the deepest part of his imagination. Imagining himself coming home after defeating the Elite Four and the current Champion. The celebration from the town would be astronomical. A street party that went on through the night, the looks of astonishment on those who had once picked on him and the praise from his family and friends. He and his team would be known throughout Hanataba, bringing visitors from different towns and cities.

 

“No, no, no, I see it now, that fire in your eyes.” Jeongin is snapped back to reality at the Professors words, a small smirk is making its way onto the man’s face. “You want to become a trainer, and a powerful one at that, I see the same desire in your eyes that I saw in Chans when he was sat where you are now, two years ago. Thirteen-year-old Chan told me he would become the Pokémon Champion, are you going to tell me the same thing? Are you going to make a team of the strongest Pokémon in order to achieve your goal?"

 

The way the Professor spoke implied that he had heard too many young children walk into this room and declare themselves the next Pokémon Champion, only to never make it there.

 

Though beating all the gyms, the Elite Four and then going on to become the Champion was one of Jeongin's main goals, he had another which was of the same importance.

 

“To be honest Professor.” Jeongin surprised himself at the calmness of his voice, “That was the only reason why I wanted to become a Pokémon Trainer for a long time, but, as my friends started to get their own Pokémon, I realised that it’s about more than badges and ribbons. It’s about the connection with the Pokémon.” Jeongin took in a deep breath, recollecting himself before continuing. “Something you said caught my attention, you said, ‘strongest Pokémon’ However, what Pokémon you have shouldn’t matter, it’s about how you train them and how you care for them.”

 

The Professor smiled and nodded at Jeongin's words, but Jeongin wasn’t about to stop now, he had more to say.

 

“You know Felix?” A nod, “Well I always questioned why he had that Psyduck on his team when he has better ones like Flareon and Mienfoo also on his team. When I asked, he told me that the Psyduck was a birthday present Pokémon sent to him from his father in Alola. So it had a special connection to him. He also told me that he saw potential in Psyduck and why should it matter to others if he is weaker. I-I think that’s what inspired me to do more with Pokémon that simply train them constantly for battle and to take chances on Pokémon that others may turn away.”

 

Jeongin breathed out heavily, feeling a weight lift off of his shoulders. He felt impressed with himself for getting everything he felt off his chest.

 

Professor Hawthorn smiled widely at Jeongin before leaning forward in his chair, opening the long box that was in front of the boy, revealing three Pokéballs.

 

“For someone like you with such want for success, I would have recommended the first Pokémon. However, after your little speech, I think the middle Pokémon is the right one for you.”

 

Jeongin audibly swallowed, stretching out his hand and hovering it just above the Pokéball before looking up at the Professor for permission. The Professor nodded and Jeongin lowered his hand, covering the Pokéball with his palm, then lifting it up to eye level, squinting at it as if trying to work out what was inside.

 

“W-What do I do now?” Jeongin brought the Pokéball to his chest, cradling it slightly and staring at it with wonder.

 

“Just call out for the Pokémon inside.” The Professor closed the box with the other two Pokéballs, picking it up and sliding it into a cupboard on the wall behind him.

 

After a few minutes of deliberating, Jeongin tosses the Pokéball slightly into the air nervously. His eyes widen when he sees the Pokémon glow blue and then opens. And oh- Jeongin kinda wants to cry.

 

The cute face of an Eevee stares up at him with wonder, pawing at his stomach and then it lets out a cry of happiness, its eyes becoming crescents as Jeongin breaks out into a grin.

 

Eevee stands on its back legs, its front paws pressing onto Jeongin's middle and it pushes its face up towards Jeongin's. He leans in mesmerised by the creature and then feels a soft lick of Eevee's tongue on his nose. He startles, only to burst into laughter, wrapping his arms around Eevee and pulling it close to his chest, burying his face in the soft fur on its head.

 

Jumping out of his seat, Jeongin picks up the Pokéball and turns to the Professor.

 

“Thank you! Thank you!” He places Eevee on the floor and runs up to the Professor, grabbing his hand and shaking it with extreme vigour. “I need to go show Mum, bye!” He scoops up Eevee and dashes out of the office towards the front door.

 

Professor Hawthorn snorts, shaking his head before walking over to the sink in his room, washing his hand of the dirt from Jeongin.

 

“That kid is going far.”


End file.
